


Better when we're together

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott invites Aiden and Ethan into his pack after Isaac is attacked. But when he specifies they're to stay in his home, he learns a little something about how packs work and what it'll mean for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after "Galvanize". If you haven't seen it yet, you should probably catch up before reading this.

"You have **got** to be _kidding_ me!"

"Stiles," Scott sighs, giving his best friend a weary look.

Aiden and Ethan are still sharing that look. The one they get where Scott almost swears they're telepathically communicating.

"Look, something attacked Isaac, and until I know _what_ , **no one** is going anywhere by themselves." By the way the twins' noses bunch, shoulders hunching, he's pretty sure he's just used the alpha voice. It still makes him uncomfortable, and he's never sure what's going to come out of his mouth, but on occasions like this, as long as everyone remains safe, Scott doesn't much care.

"But bringing them into the pack, Scott?!" Stiles objects, because the alpha voice never works on him. Scott doubts it would even if he were like them. "Buddy..." He sidles up against Scott's side, his arm about his shoulders, one hand dropping over his chest. His head is lowered as if the twins couldn't hear what he was saying from a mile away. "I know you're trying to do the right thing, okay, I get it. But this is going to blow up in _everyone's_ face!" He shuffles impossibly closer. Aiden and Ethan's eyes narrow slightly at the invasion, but it's not unlike Stiles, and Scott isn't really aware of what's bothering them most about the contact. And it is most definitely not what Stiles is saying that's bothering them. He can tell by the way their nostrils flare, can feel their gazes low over the proprietary hand on Scott's chest. "How do you know they weren't the ones who did it? You know, to force you to accept them or something."

"We didn't-" they object as one, as Scott shakes his head. "I would have smelled them. Besides, Allison and her dad would have heard something. What happened with Isaac..." He shakes his head, then turns to the twins. "Are you in or not?"

"Yes," says Aiden.

"Of course," adds Ethan.

"Good. Get your stuff. You're staying in my house."

"What?!" exclaims Stiles.

The twins stare at Scott, completely startled. They look at one another, then back at Scott. They shift in their stances slightly, eyes lowering and locking again.

"Scott! No! In your house, man?!"

"I want them with me," he replies, unsure of why it's so important that they stay _in_ the house and not nearby. But, if there's one thing he's learned by now, it's to trust his instincts. And everything in him is screaming that they'll only all be safe if they're together. That he needs his pack in his home. The only thing stopping him from making it a full gathering is the fact that everyone else has parents. "You can have Isaac's room. He's staying with me."

Stiles sputters, throws up his hands and turns to walk off, cursing Scott ten ways an idiot under his breath. He's not very quiet about it.

"Do you know...?" says Aiden, before looking to Ethan.

Ethan meets Scott's eyes. "You understand what this means, right?"

"What what means?" he echoes.

"Having us live with you," Ethan clarifies.

"That you'll be safer where I can keep an eye on you. We'll all be safer if we're in the same house," he reasons.

The twins shake their heads.

"This is sort of a big deal," Ethan responds. "You're claiming us as your's."

"I already invited you," he replies, confused.

"We're Omegas now," Aiden adds. "You're an Alpha."

"Okay..."

The twins make frustrated sounds. Sometimes, Scott feels like a complete idiot in their presence. All at once ignorant and embarrassed.

"Scott," says Ethan, before looking to Aiden. 

Scott and Aiden have always gotten along better, so he assumes that's why Aiden steps up to him. "We'll _belong_ to you," he says, gaze catching Scott's and holding.

"To my pack."

"To _you_!" Ethan practically snaps. It's not exactly an outburst, which is a little awkward. The twins are a lot more meek in his presence since everyone's roles got reassigned and it makes Scott feel like he doesn't know how to talk to anyone anymore. The only relationship that's not changed with another wolf is his and Isaac's. And sometimes, he's not sure what to make of that.

"Is Isaac going to be sleeping in your bed?" asks Ethan, the abrupt change in both subject and demeanor nearly making Scott's head spin.

"What?" he sputters.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Stiles interrupts, sliding into the space between them. "Is this some sort of sexual thing?"

The twins roll their eyes.

"Packs are structured the same, regardless of the Alpha's personality," Ethan says.

"Of course, the Alpha's character is what defines the pack itself," adds Aiden.

"So it _is_ a sex thing."

"It's _not_ a sex thing!" Scott gasps.

"Sometimes it's a sex thing," Ethan replies.

The four of them stare at one another.

"Can we start again, because I'm lost," Stiles says, breaking the uneasy quiet.

"We're Omegas," Aiden explains.

"Yeah, right. Got that part. Must suck, by the way. Couldn't have happened to a better-"

"Stiles."

Stiles bites his lip. The alpha voice doesn't work on him, but the exasperated friend voice is still seventy-thirty.

"It means we're at the bottom of the pack hierarchy."

"We're the bitches," Ethan adds, through clenched teeth. He folds his arms, decidedly uncomfortable.

"We have to do what anyone over us tells us. We have to just take it and not say anything, we-"

"I remember," Scott interrupts.

They both look slightly relieved. If Scott pays attention, he realizes he can actually feel it. The tension seeping from them.

"If we live on our own, but are in a pack, we're everyone's to do with as they please," Aiden continues. "But if we live in the Alpha's house..."

"We belong to the Alpha and any mistreatment of us is an insult to our Alpha."

"So you're saying that no one can mess with you, if you live with Scott," Stiles says. "Because if they do, they're disrespecting his authority?"

"More or less," Aiden replies.

"It's more like we're his family and they'd be threatening his family," Ethan clarifies.

"So the sex thing comes in where?"

"Stiles..." Scott sighs.

"Because we live with him, anything Scott wants from us, he can have," Aiden says.

"Anything?" Stiles queries.

"Anything," they reply, eyes meeting Scott's.

It's a lot to take in. Scott isn't entirely comfortable with _owning_ people. He isn't sure he's ready for the responsibility that comes with Omegas. He still has no clue what the hell he's doing. But, he knows he doesn't like the idea of Aiden and Ethan out there, who knew where doing who knew what, with who knew who hunting them from the shadows. It already kept him up at night. This way, at least he'd be able to sleep.

"So why'd you ask about Isaac?" Leave it to Stiles to flush out every last angle.

The twins meet eyes again before sighing.

"It's a pack thing," Ethan replies.

"So answer him," Scott says.

The gravity of his statement hangs in the air between them, before the twins give in.

"Any wolf in the Alpha's bed..."

"It can upset a pack's balance if an Alpha goes through too many pack members."

"Sexually," they clarify.

Stiles eyes widen. "Okay! More than I need to know!" He turns to face Scott, hands up in that wild way of his. "You're not having sex with Isaac are you?"

"Of course not!"

"You say of course not like you've thought about it!"

"Stiles," he hisses through his teeth. 

"I'm not judging! I'm just saying!"

"Shut up!"

"If you're going to have sex with anyone in your pack-"

"STILES!"

"I'm just saying I'd rather it be Isaac, you know, instead of-"

Scott can feel Stiles' heart beating through the hand over his mouth. His fingers having landed in a way that had his best friend's pulse point just below them. He tries not to think about why.

Turning to the twins he says, "Just get your stuff and come to my house. We'll sort everything else out later."

They nod, looking - feeling? - more hopeful than they have been in a long while. He can almost taste their excitement as they turn and head for their bikes. Can almost feel the struggle to remain walking instead of running to heed his request as quickly as they are able. Probably before he changes his mind.

Stiles is laughing under his hand, so he lifts it and looks at him.

"You own their asses!" Stiles chokes out, dropping into him in a fit of amusement.

"I don't own their asses," he grumbles.

"Yeah, you do. Just do me a favor and don't sleep with them."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!"

"Except Isaac."

"I'm not sleeping with Isaac either. I'm just moving him into my room."

"Where you will both be sleeping. Together."

Stiles' grin widens under his gaze. He throws up both hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. I never took you for the harem type."

"Stiles..."

"In all seriousness, Scott," he says, slapping him on the back. "Watch yourself, okay?"

"I'll be fine," he assures him.

"Because you're the Alpha."

"I am."

Stiles' grin turns manic as he replies, "I rest my case."

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard being "the hottest girl".


End file.
